


Panic at the Picnic

by ShadowMelter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Feels, Gen, Post-Pacifist Route, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMelter/pseuds/ShadowMelter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk thought sparring with Undyne at the family picnic would be fun. They couldn't have been more wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic at the Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction! I hope it's alright. I've actually never really done much creative writing before so I'm sure the sentence structure is all wrong. Sorry!

It’s been about a year since the monsters have left the Underground, and so far they’ve done a pretty good job integrating into human society. They now have their own monster capital right at the base of Mt. Ebott called Unity. 

Toriel has her own school, which taught both monster and human children. Asgore is a decorative landscaper and even helped Toriel landscape the school. He is technically still King and sometimes he is required to attend meetings with the human and monster diplomats, but his true passion lies in the floral department. 

As for the skeleton bros, Papyrus is taking actual cooking lessons and it has opened his eyes to a variety of new pasta dishes. Sans is currently taking classes to obtain his doctorate in quantum physics in hopes of someday teaching the course himself. He was awarded his bachelor’s and master’s degree after taking extensive exams and proving to a panel of professors that he was easily ready for his doctoral. 

Alphys is the science teacher and Undyne is the gym teacher at Toriel’s new school. Of course Alphys still dabbled in her own science experiments from time to time and Undyne still guarded Asgore whenever he went on a diplomatic trip. 

Things were going great for Frisk, they loved living with Toriel and having her for a teacher. Frisk also enjoyed the fact that all their friends lived so close to them! Sans and Papyrus lived literally right next door to them, and Alphys and Undyne lived just down the block. Asgore still felt a little cowed by Toriel whenever they met so he lived a few streets away to give her space. 

But today was special. Today they were all getting together at a nearby park to celebrate the first year anniversary of their release from the Underground.  
It was just a personal celebration with family and friends, but Asgore still managed to reserve a big open field for the occasion. 

Asgore was currently on the grill making some yummy burgers and hot dogs. Toriel was sitting in the shade watching Frisk, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys play tag. Papyrus was ‘it’ and was desperately trying to tag Frisk, but Frisk was an agile little kid and they dodged around him expertly. Papyrus was getting flustered at Frisks ability to escape his advances, “HUMAN, HOW ARE YOU SO FAST!?” Frisk just smiled and continued to dodge until Papyrus gave up and ran after Alphys. 

Eventually Asgore called to group over to eat. As they were chowing down on the great food, Undyne looked up at Sans who was sitting on the drink cooler. “Hey Sans, pass me a soda!” Sans hopped off the cooler and simply said, “ok.” Frisk could tell something was about to go down. 

Sans tossed Undyne the soda, who then immediately opened it. The soda of course exploded in her face, and completely drenched her. Sans was laughing so hard he fell off the cooler and Frisk was giggling like a maniac. 

“Sans, you little punk!” Undyne shrieked. “You are so dead!” Undyne slammed what was left of the soda to the ground.  
She pointed at Sans and pointed to field, “You. Me. Field. NOW!” Sans stopped laughing and began sweating, “whoa, take it easy! no need to get your barnacles in a bunch.” That seemed to be the wrong thing to say because now Undyne was dragging Sans by his hoody out onto the field. 

“WAIT UNDYNE! MY BROTHER CANT FIGHT YOU! HE’S NOT TRAINED ENOUGH, AND HE WILL GET TOTALLY OWNED!” Papyrus exclaimed. Sans knew perfectly well he could hold his own against Undyne, but fighting Undyne sounded like a lot of work so he just looked at her and shrugged.  
Undyne snarled and dropped him to the ground, “Well someone has to fight me! Who’s willing to fight me in Sans’ place?” Everyone shook their head in the negative… Well almost everyone.

Frisk stood up and raised their hand. 

Toriel instantly started to tell Frisk that they were in no way, shape, or form going to fight Undyne, or else they won’t be getting any pie. Sans just looked at Frisk, and Frisk was pretty sure that if Sans had eyebrows he would definitely have one raised in question or perhaps intrigue right now. Everyone else was stunned. Frisk looked at them and gave them a thumbs up before walking up to Undyne.

“You’re going to fight me punk?” Frisk nodded and smiled. Undyne returned the smile and shouted, “Don’t hold anything back!” 

Undyne materialized a blue spear. Alphys had her hands over her eyes but was peeking out through her fingers. Toriel and Asgore sat nervously on the sidelines ready to jump in incase of an emergency. Papyrus was chattering nonstop about how cool this was and Sans was sitting on the cooler again giving Frisk his own thumbs up. 

Undyne struck first, but it was a weak throw and Frist was able to move out of the way effortlessly. It was clear Undyne was worried about hurting them, so Frisk baited Undyne by doing a wave-like gesture that clearly said BRING IT ON! 

It worked. Undyne gave a fierce smile and started hurtling spears at them. Frisk dodged all of them. Undyne threw one directly at Frisk’s head but they just moved their head a few inches to the left and the spear whizzed right past, barely an inch away. The crowd was going nuts. Everyone was cheering Frisk on. Even Alphys was jumping up and down with excitement. 

Undyne was getting pretty pissed. She threw a big barrage of spears in Frisk’s direction, and now Frisk really had to move to avoid the deadly projectiles. This felt great! It was fun, like really fun! Frisk began to wonder if they could get close enough to Undyne to hit her with their bare hands.  
Frisk charged Undyne and that took her by surprise. “Hey punk, stop moving!” but Frisk was like a blur dodging and advancing towards her. 

There was a buzzing noise in Frisk’s head. It was like a static charge of rage had just unleashed. It was extremely familiar. 

Frisk was vaguely aware of the fact that the crowd had stopped cheering.

Frisk was moving in for the kill, but just as they were about to strike they saw movement out of the corner of their eye. Looking towards the crowd they could see Asgore and Sans running towards them, and the rest of the group was shouting for them to stop. 

Getting distracted was a mistake.

Frisk fumbled and Undyne took that opportunity too strike. A blue spear went straight through Frisk’s chest. 

It’s funny; usually this wouldn’t have been an issue. When Frisk fought Undyne in Waterfall, Undyne didn’t show any mercy. She would kill Frisk with a barrage of spears and Frisk would then be able to go back to the save point. Now though, Undyne stopped sending spears as soon as she realized she had hurt Frisk. Of course this meant that instead of a quick death and return, it was now a very agonizingly slow death. 

Asgore and Sans were the first to arrive by Frisk’s side. Undyne was babbling incoherently about how she didn’t mean to do it. Frisk could hear Toriel was screaming, “My child! My child!” 

Asgore held Frisk’s head and Sans grasped their hand. His left eye was glowing blue and he said in a shaky voice, “com’on kiddo’, don’t do this to us.”  
Frisk realized they still had the spear stuck in them and attempted in vain to pull it out. Noticing this, Sans swung around towards Undyne and shouted, “what are you doing!? release the spell!” Undyne gave him a dumbfounded look and canceled the spell. The spear simply blinked out of existence just leaving an ugly, mortal wound. 

Frisk could taste a lot of blood. It was gross, sticky, and tasted metallic. Frisk began to panic when they realized they couldn’t breathe due to all the blood. They coughed and spit out as much as they could but there was just too much. 

This was hell. 

Papyrus and Alphys were holding onto each other and sobbing. Toriel was desperately trying to heal the gaping hole, but tears clouded her vision. It was no use anyway. They could feel their vision fading. They could also feel Asgore’s tears dripping onto their face. 

Frisk wished they could tell them everything was going to be okay. Frisk couldn’t even look at Sans' face right now. It was a bizarre mixture of grief and rage. Undyne was sitting next to them with a blank look on her face. Frisk raised the hand that wasn’t in Sans’ grasp and put their thumb and forefinger together in what was unmistakably the hand sign for ‘A-ok’, but as soon as Undyne saw this she burst into tears. 

Frisk finally felt their soul break and everything went black.

…

Frisk was sitting in the park with a hot dog in their hand and everyone was back to eating their food. Frisk realized they must have saved just before the fight and everything was back to normal! 

Undyne looked up at Sans who was sitting on the drink cooler, “Hey Sans, pass me a soda!” Sans hopped off the cooler and simply said, “ok.”

Déjà vu.

This time however, Sans grabbed the soda and handed it gently to Undyne saying, “here ya go, toots!” 

“Fuhuhu, thanks dude!” She opened the can without incident and chugged the contents. 

Sans hopped back up onto the cooler and gave Frisk a very serious knowing look. Frisk immediately jumped to their feet, ran over, and gave Sans a huge hug. 

“Th-that was a little random” Alphys commented. Sans looked down and his face changed from stern to warm instantly and he wrapped his bony arms around the trembling child.  
“IS IT GROUP HUG TIME?” Papyrus scooped them both up into a big hug. Undyne went, “Pfftt… That’s not how you hug! Let me show you.” She dragged Alphys over and crushed them all together. Toriel and Asgore looked at each other, shrugged, and joined in on the hug fest. 

Frisk decided right then that despite their power to save they still needed to stop taking dumb risks. Frisk never wanted to see their family in that much pain ever again.


End file.
